Fighter
by DeepScarletRivers
Summary: A song-fic about Sasuke and Sakura...much better than it sounds!


**Ok so I was thinking about Sakura and Sasuke when the song Fighter-Christina Aguilera came on and this story just came to me**

* * *

**When I, thought I knew you**  
**Thinking, that you were true**  
**I guess I, I couldn't trust**  
**'Cause your bluff time is up**  
**'Cause I've had enough**  
**You were, there by my side**  
**Always, down for the ride**  
**But your, joy ride just came down in flames**  
**'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm**

Sasuke-kun and me were going to go on a date, he finally agreed to go on a date with me!...I should of knew something was up, but of course me being dense I didn't noticed and then it happened, Sasuke-kun left us, he left **_me. _**All that just for power, I won't be weak and helpless anymore. I'm going to bring him back, I swear.

**After all of the stealing and cheating**  
**You probably think that I hold resentment for you**  
**But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**  
**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do**  
**I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through**  
**So I wanna say thank you  
**

That was 4 years ago and me, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato just had a run in with Sasuke. He had tryed to kill Naruto...I **_still _**wasn't strong enough to take him down, but I'm not going to give up. This was just a bump in the road, it made me stronger so I guess I owe him a thank you.

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**  
**Makes me work a little bit harder**  
**It makes me that much wiser**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**  
**Made me learn a little bit faster**  
**Made my skin a little bit thicker**  
**Makes me that much smarter**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter  
****Oh, ohh**

I'm finally over Sasuke and can move on, but there's always that bump in the road. Sasuke showed up here and was saying things about revenge, not that that's anything new. I don't know why he wants revenge on Kohona but I won't let him get anywhere close to destroying this village. I'm stronger now Sasuke, so you better watch out cause this time, there's no holding back.

**Never, saw it coming**  
**All of, your backstabbing**  
**Just so, you could cash in**  
**On a good thing before I realized your game**  
**I heard, you're going around**  
**Playing, the victim now**  
**But don't, even begin**  
**Feeling I'm the one to blame**  
**'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh**

I finally understand why Sasuke wants to destroy Kohona.I think it's terrible what happened but now as I watch him put his sword threw Naruto's heart, I realize that he was the one who killed Itachi, not us. I rise to my feet, "How dare you!' I yell "Your going around acting like your the victim now? We didn't kill him, you did!, Sasuke Uchiha _**you **_were the one who killed Itachi!" Oh he was angry now, but really I could care less.

**After all of the fights and the lies**  
**Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore**  
**Uh, no more, oh no, it's over**  
**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**  
**I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down**  
**So I wanna say thank you**

He charges at me, god why does this seem familiar? I never realised how many times Sasuke has tryed to hurt me, or how many times he has. No I won't stand for it any more, I charge at him with all I got. He's tired form his battle with Naruto so I should be able to kill him, he swings at me but I duck and swipe kick him and...he's down? Sasuke is just laying there on the ground. "If you hate me so much, then kill me." his voice was so full of emotion, I could tell he wanted to die. I shook my head "I...don't hate you" I chuckled bitterly "After all the lies and cheating, all the things you put me threw. I can't hate you...because it made me stronger, so thank you Sasuke Uchiha." I knocked him out just before I collapsed, just before I black out I could see Lee running over to me crying...he was nice to me, if I live, I'll give him a chance.

**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**  
**Makes me work a little bit harder**  
**Makes me that much wiser**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**  
**Made me learn a little bit faster**  
**Made my skin a little bit thicker**  
**It makes me that much smarter**  
**So thanks for making me a fighter**

It turns out I did live, and so did everyone else...all but Naruto. "You don't have to do this Sakura" Lee said hugging me close "Yes I do Lee, I need to see him one last time" Lee nodded and let me go. I walked down the dark hall ways of the prison, I reached his cell and he was hanging there on the wall. Blind folded and bloody, but he knew I was there "So you came?" he said, his voice rough. "I need to tell you something, first I hope your happy you killed your best friend, and two you'll be with your brother soon Sasuke cause as the new Hokage, I ordered the death of Sasuke Uchiha." even threw all this he smirked "So your the new Hokage? poor village will die...good that's what I wanted." I sighed "Sasuke your to far into the darkness to help" I started to walk away when Sasuke said "Saukra...What did you mean when you thanked me yesterday?" I looked at the ground "Sasuke I thanked you yesterday because of all the pain and suffering you put me threw...it made me stronger, strong enough to defeat you." with that I walked away, never did I look back or ever have any regrets because of him...I am a fighter.

* * *

**I do not own Naruto or the song Fighter and please review**


End file.
